Target traps that launch clay pigeons are generally mounted on some form of a stand and are placed out in open field areas from which location one may shoot at the clay targets as they are launched. Target traps are relatively bulky pieces of apparatus and it is inconvenient to place a number of them out in the field and then, at the end of the day when the shooting is over, remove them into an enclosure so that they cannot be damaged from pilferage or just plain vandalism. There has accordingly been a problem in the sporting field to secure the traps and it is therefore one of the principal objects of the present invention to provide a anti-vandalism device for a target trap.